Painful Past
by Iz Demon
Summary: Meet the next generation of Shugo Chara owners. The kids of the ex-guardians are having troubles. Kyoko finds out the truth about her parents. The new boys in the Fujisaki house have to learn to adjust. Better than the summary, promise! REWRITTEN!
1. Journal of Kyoko Hinamori:Introductions

**Hey, so I got to looking at the original way I wrote this and found that I wasn't happy with it. This is the same story, just different presentation of information. Hopefully this will clear up confusion in the future. Hope you like.**

The Journal of Kyoko Hinamori: Introduction

August 31  
Hello, my name is Kyoko Hinamori. If your reading this you have stumbled upon my journal. This is used to keep record of my time in Japan, my parents' homeland. Before this I was living in America with my dad, Tadase Hotori. My mom, Amu Hinamori died eight years ago in a traffic accident. A year after my mom's death dad moved us to America because of his job. I don't remember this because at the time I was three.  
To begin my time in Japan I'm going to record the little things about me and my dad. I'm ten this year and I'm starting fifth grade this year at my parents' old elementary school. I can't wait. I have shoulder length dark blue hair that looks nothing like either of my parents. People have a habit of pointing this fact out. I have gold eyes that match my mothers according to the few pictures I have seen of her. My dad hasn't given me much information about my mother so I know very little about her.  
My dad has blond hair and red violet eyes. This is why people wonder if Tadase is my real dad. He is nice and caring of me, since I'm all that his has left of my mom. He tells me this often.  
My dad and I now live in an apartment in Seiyo Japan. The apartment has two bedrooms, one bathroom, a living room, and a kitchen. This is all we need. My room is small and painted dark blue with glow in the dark stars on the ceiling. My closet is full to bursting with my clothes and I have an extra chest at the end of my bed with more. My clothes are mostly shades of blue, since it's my favorite color. My walls are bare at the moment. I hope they wont stay that way for long.  
We don't live far from the school, just a couple of blocks, so I will be walking to school in the morning. I start tomorrow. My uniform is already in my room waiting to be used. The uniform is a white shirt with a black jacket and a red tie and a red plaid skirt. Red isn't really my color but from the pictures of my mom it was her color. She looks so cool in the pictures I have from when she was in elementary school.  
I think that is all for now. I will make sure to write about tomorrow. I hope I make some friends. I don't think I could go very long without friends because of my shy character.

**ID**


	2. Journal of Iku Tsukiyomi: Introduction

**Two chapters in one day! Please be happy with me. Maybe I'll post a thrid. Enjoy!**

The Journal of Iku Tsukiyomi: Introduction August 31

My dad said this is going to be an interesting year, so I should write it down. He also said it will do me good. He's been talking a lot to a guy on the phone named Tadase. Apparently they used to be friends, but I don't try to get into his business much. That's how its always been. Cattus says I'm being moody about this. For the record Cattus is my Shugo Chara. Dad says he looks exactly like his old one, Yoru. I'm not sure if that's a good thing. Cattus says it is. I told him to shut up, that this was my journal and he can't tell me what to put in here. That shut him up for a little while.  
Dad says I should start this journal by saying a little bit about myself. My name is Iku Tsukiyomi. Iku is actually part of how you spell my dad's name, Ikuto. That's the reason it's my name. I'm ten years old and in the fifth grade. I'm jack's chair in the guardians. I have dark blue hair like my dad and gold eyes like my mom. My mom is dead. She died eight years ago in a traffic accident. I was two so I don't remember her, but dad tells me all sorts of stuff about her. I even get stories about her from my dad's friends. They all miss my mom. So do I.  
Dad and I live in this huge house a couple of blocks away from school. I don't know how many bed rooms there are in the house but we have a music room, game room, and library. We have a walk on roof too. That's my favorite place to be. Dad says it's his favorite place too. We hold parties here every week for dad's friends and mine. Dad says he got all the money for the house by being a traveling musician. He's even teaching me to play the violin. I love it and I'm really good at it. My friends all have there talents so the violin helps me fit in with them.  
Cattus says I can't forget to mention that I'm a jerk to my friends. I told him playing keep away with Kemeshi's lunch isn't being a jerk. He's giving me a lecture right now, but I'm ignoring him. It's super time anyway so I'm going to stop.

**ID**


	3. Journal of Kemeshi Fujisaki:Introduction

**Hello! Welcome to the third chapter of Painful Past. I have up to chapter seven written, but if I post them all at once you wont get much when I'm struck with writers block. I realise that I don't have a disclaimer. I don't own the shugo chara characters but I do own all the others. I hope you enjoy.**

The Journal of Kemeshi Fujisaki: Introduction

August 31  
A new Journal. The turning of a new page. A new beginning. To start, a little about me. I'm the only daughter of Nagihiko and Corsica Fujisaki. I have one biological brother and three newly adopted brothers. I'm ten years old and I'm in fifth grade as Queen's chair in the guardians. I have one Shugo Chara named Alveus, which is basket in Latin. I think she is named like that because I wish to be good at basketball like my brother. I have long light purple hair that comes from the combination of my father's purple hair and my mother's white hair. I keep it in a ponytail. I have blue eyes like my mothers. I speak eight different languages daily. And I dance every type of dance. I live with my four brothers, my parents, my two "uncles" Argus and Zulrich, my aunt Corsetta (Setta), my uncle Carterwal (Carter), and my mother's workers/friends Pumpkin and Jessica. It's a very full household.  
I hope this year is very interesting. Mom says it will be because an old friend of theirs is back in town and I have three new brothers. Each of them has a bad past. I haven't figured out how that affects me yet, but it will. What mom says will be interesting will.  
Tomorrow starts the fall term. I have all my homework done for both class and the guardians. I hope this year I'll get more chances to play basketball and get my brother out of his box. He is dreadfully self centered. I must go help in the kitchen. Aunt Setta is calling me.

**ID**


	4. Journal of Kemeki Fujisaki: Introduction

**Hey, it's me! Fourth Chapter!YAY! Hope you enjoy!**

**The Journal of Kemeki Fujisaki: Introduction**

Mère affirme que ce journal aidera avec toutes les modifications que les garçons nouvelles aient apporté. Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle est juste. Déjà, nous utilisons les langues qu'ils connaissent tous les jours. Les seuls changements qu'ils apportent pour moi sont le fait qu'il existe maintenant des personnes de plus à la table du dîner et plus de gens à jouer au basket-ball avec. Mes jumelles Kemeshi me dit que ce n'est pas comment faire pour démarrer un journal. Elle devrait savoir, elle a environ dix d'entre eux termine déjà. Elle affirme que je voudrais dire sur moi-même dans la première page. Je lui ai dit que c'est mon journal, et elle ne devrait pas être lu.

Je suppose que je voudrais dire bien sur moi-même. Je suis dix ans et en cinquième année avec ma sœur. Je suis aussi président du roi dans les tuteurs et le capitaine de l'équipe de basket-ball à Seiyo. J'ai longtemps lumière pourpre cheveux et les yeux bleus. Si j'ai mis mes cheveux je pourrais passer pour Kemeshi, qui a ses avantages. Mon Shugo Chara est le décor. Il est la danseuse que je tiens, que je pourrais être. Je ne suis pas où près où Kemeshi est en dansant. Kemeshi dit que je ne devrais oublier mon défaut d'être soi centré. Je lui ai dit que je ne sais pas qui est un défaut. Elle n'est pas satisfaite de la réponse à cette question. Décor tient juste rire de nous. Je peux entendre Setta tante qualifiant. Je lui ai donc et elle a quitté. Je souhaite qu'elle n'a pas essayer de me corriger tout le temps. Il obtient ennuyeux. Je ne me souviens même pas pourquoi elle était dans ma chambre en premier lieu.

Le dîner est bientôt. Je me demande ce que tante Setta a fait cette fois. J'espère que quelque chose de français. J'adore les français. Je pense qu'ils ont la meilleure culture, c'est pourquoi ce journal va à écrit en français. Que mettre en haut de cette page. J'aimerais c'était une façon de garder le reste de la maison à la lecture de ce journal, mais je crois qu'il s'arrêtera seulement deux des nouveaux garçons. L'un d'entre eux vient de France.

Je crois que j'irai et frapper un jeu de basket-ball avec les nouveaux garçons avant supper.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Did I scare you. That was French by the way. It's what Kemeki would write his journal as. I thought I would have some fun with that. Several of the Fujisaki household will write in different languages. So be prepared. Here is the English version.**

Mother says that this journal will help with all of the changes that the new boys have brought. I'm not sure she is right. We already use the languages they know daily. The only changes they bring for me are the fact that there are now more people at the dinner table and more people to play basketball with. My twin Kemeshi is telling me that this is not how to start a journal. She should know, she has about ten of them finished already. She says I should tell about myself in the first page. I told her that it's my journal and she shouldn't be reading it.  
I suppose I should tell about myself though. I'm ten years old and in fifth grade with my sister. I'm also King's chair in the guardians and captain of the basketball team at Seiyo. I have long light purple hair and blue eyes. If I put my hair up I could pass for Kemeshi, which does have its perks. My Shugo Chara is Decor. He's the dancer I wish I could be. I'm no where near where Kemeshi is in dancing. Kemeshi says I shouldn't forget my flaw of being self centered. I told her I'm not sure that is a flaw. She's not happy with that answer. Decor just keeps laughing at us. I can hear Aunt Setta calling her. I told her so and she left. I wish she didn't try to correct me all the time. It gets annoying. I don't even remember why she was in my room in the first place.  
Dinner is soon. I wonder what Aunt Setta made this time. I hope something French. I love the French. I think they have the best culture, that is why this journal is going to written in French. I put that at the top of this page. I wish this was a way to keep the rest of the household from reading this journal, but I believe it will only stop two of the new boys. One of them comes from France.  
I believe I will go and strike up a game of basketball with the new boys before supper.

**ID**


	5. Journal of Drake Fujisaki: Introduction

**Yay, chapter five! Hope you enjoy!**

The Journal of Drake Drakkon Fujisaki: Introduction

August 31  
This is written in English.

This is my first time ever writing in a journal. I'm not sure what I'm suppose to do, but Cory says it will help me figure out my feelings while I'm here in Japan. It's been one year since the incident, and I can't figure out what I'm feeling about that so I don't know if this will help. Extraxi says its not my fault what happened. Extraxi is my Shugo chara. He's a little black dragon. He's helped a lot this last year.

The girl Kemesomething came into my room. I don't know why, but I don't want to talk to her. She scares me. She says I'm supposed to tell about myself in the first page of this. I don't know how she knows that I have no clue as to what I'm supposed to do. She still scares me. But I should do as she says. She left.  
My name is Drake Drakkon, but we've add Fujisaki to my name since they adopted me. I'm grateful that they did adopt me. My real family was killed one year ago. I won't say how, I don't want to. I'm 16 and I'll be starting my second year in high school here in Japan. In America I would be a junior. This Japanese school system confuses me, but I won't tell anyone that. I barely speak as is. I have black hair and red eyes. People say I look demented. Extraxi says I look like a dragon.  
There is a little boy here that calls me Dragon. He acts like my little brothers. His name is Rikash, such a strange name. Everyone here has a strange name though. The boy his small and black with black hair and eyes. He likes fire, even though he claims his family died in a forest fire in Brazil. I like him even if he was lying. He has Shugo charas too. Two of them.

That girl came back into my room. She's telling me that Extraxi's name in Latin is Dragon. I find this funny, but I don't know why she is telling me this. She still scares me. She left when I didn't answer. No I hear the call for super. I can't afford to miss a meal. God knows I've missed enough of them to make me rail thin. Cory complained when she say me the first time. She took me to a fancy restaurant that night. She had told me I could eat as much as I want. That was the night she told me that she wanted me to come live with her and her family. She said there will be plenty for me to eat, so I can become healthy again. I must go.

**ID**


	6. Journal of Rikash Fujisaki: Introduction

**Sixth chapter! **

**The Journal of Rikash Camara Fujisaki: Introduction**

A menina Kemeshi isso me deu. Ela explicou-me, na minha própria língua, que se trata de um jornal e eu deveria para escrever aqui sobre tudo. Eu perguntei a ela se que incluía minhas receitas. Ela disse que com certeza, mas que é o que é um livro de receitas. Eu disse a ela que eu não tenho um livro de receitas. Ela deixou com um olhar de pensar no seu rosto. Eu realmente não sei o que colocar aqui. Então eu vou esperar até Kemeshi volta. Ela pode explicar-me. Ela voltou! Com outro pequeno livro, mas ele é laranja em vez de vermelho como este. Ela atirou em mim e disse que eu posso usar aquele como um livro de receitas. Estou feliz. Ela também disse que eu deveria dizer sobre mim aqui e, em seguida, reaccount meus dias no resto deste jornal.

Meu nome é Rikash Camara Fujisaki. Eu sou nove anos de idade e entrando quarta série aqui no Japão. Eu nunca fui à escola. Eu casa foi educada no Brasil, que é onde eu sou. Eu falo português mas Cory está me ensinando japonês. Ela diz que eu sou um aluno rápido. Isso me faz feliz. Eu tenho a pele negra em comparação com as pessoas que vivem nesta casa. Isso não incomoda a mim ou -los. Eu tenho cabelo corte curto preto. A maior parte foi singed fora por um incêndio que matou minha família, o resto teve de ser cortado. Eu perder meu cabelo comprido. Eu tenho olhos negros e sou curto para a minha idade, mesmo entre meu povo. Metade meu corpo é assustado com o fogo, mas a maioria dos sustos que posso esconder com roupas, mesmo que não gosta de usar muitos deles.

Amanhã promete ser interessante. Ele vai ser meu primeiro dia na escola. Cory diz que não há uniforme, tenho de vestir. Não tenho certeza sobre isso. Nos últimos dias aqui só tenho usado calções. Eu não gosto de camisas, eles limitar meu movimento. Cory lecurted me ontem sobre não vestindo uma camisa. Ela riu quando eu disse por que eu não gostei vestindo camisas. Ela me disse que essa foi a desculpa. Eu ouço as pessoas na cozinha. Eu acho que vai ajuda. Eu amo a cozinha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**I hope I didn't scare you again. Here is the english translation.**

August 31

This is written in Portuguese.

The girl Kemeshi gave this to me. She explained to me, in my own language, that this is a journal and I'm supposed to write in here about everything. I asked her if that included my recipes. She said sure, but that's what a cookbook is for. I told her that I don't have a cookbook. She left with a thinking look on her face. I don't really know what to put here. So I'm going to wait till Kemeshi comes back. She can explain it to me. She came back! With another little book, but it's orange instead of red like this one. She threw it at me and said that I can use that one as a cookbook. I'm happy. She also said that I'm supposed to tell about myself right here, then reaccount my days in the rest of this journal.

My name is Rikash Camara Fujisaki. I'm nine years old and entering fourth grade here in Japan. I've never been to school. I was home schooled in Brazil, which is where I'm from. I speak Portuguese but Cory is teaching me Japanese. She says I'm a quick learner. This makes me happy. I have black skin compared to the people that live in this house. It doesn't bother me or them. I have short cut black hair. Most of it was singed off by the fire that killed my family, the rest had to be cut. I miss my long hair. I have black eyes and am short for my age, even amongst my people. Half my body is scared by the fire but most of the scares I can hide with clothes, even though I don't like wearing many of them.

Tomorrow promises to be interesting. It's going to be my first day in school. Cory says that there is uniform I have to wear. I'm not sure about this. The past few days here I've only worn shorts. I don't like shirts, they resrict my movement. Cory lecurted me yesterday about not wearing a shirt. She laughed when I told her why I didn't like wearing shirts. She told me that that was no excuse. I hear people in the kitchen. I think I will go help. I love the kitchen.

**ID**


	7. Journal of Sore wolf: Introduction

**Sorry for the long wait. I got major writers block but I think that that is going away now. There might not be any chapters for November because of National Novel Writing Month. If your participating you should find me on the site. I'm IzDemon on there as well. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The Journal of Sore Wolf Fujisaki: Introduction

August 31  
Written in French.

Avant le journal m'a été remis:  
J'étais assis au piano dans la salle de musique. Lupus assis en face de moi se trouve au sommet du piano. Ses oreilles crispa avec la musique que j'ai joué. Je me suis perdu dans la musique. Il faisait des années que j'ai touché un piano et encore moins jouer à fut l'une des choses Cory m'avait promis.  
Kemeshi et Cory entré sans me remarquer. «Pouvez-vous jouer quelque chose de plus rapide?" Kemeshi me demandait. Surpris je levai les yeux sur eux, mais je n'ai pas arrêter de jouer. J'ai même trouvé mes doigts accélérant le rythme de la chanson. "C'est si joli."Kemeshi me sourit. Elle a été une gentille fille.  
«Aimez-vous jouer?" Cory a dit que elle a trouvé l'une des nombreuses chaises confortables dans la salle. Elle était assise les jambes croisées aux chevilles et se pencha en arrière, les yeux fermés. J'ai hoché la tête, mais elle ne pouvait pas voir ça. Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ses assez pour parler directement à elle.  
"C'est un oui, maman», a déclaré que Kemeshi elle a trouvé une autre chaise.«Prenez-vous toujours la demande?" J'ai secoué la tête. Je n'aime pas répondre verbalement, encore. Des années d'abus a causé cela.  
"Vous pouvez jouer autant que vous voulez ici, Sore,« elle ouvrit les yeux et me regarda. «Nous encourageons les talents musicaux dans cette maison." Elle se leva maintenant. «Avez-vous rencontré des garçons de neuf? Ils sont très gentils." Elle me sourit comme je secouais la tête. Il y avait plus de garçons ici maintenant? Pourrais-je gérer cela? "Ceci est pour vous." Maintenant, elle tendit un petit carnet bleu. «C'est un journal. Chaque enfant dans cette maison sera garder un pour cette année. Il permettra à chacun de s'adapter aux changements de cet été nous a apporté. Savez-vous combien de tenir un journal, Sore?" J'ai hoché la tête. Les filles j'avais travaillé avec des revues en France maintenu. Voilà comment ils m'ont appris à lire et écrire en plusieurs langues dont le japonais. «Bon. Vous devriez commencer avant le dîner." Cory s'est terminé avec Kemeshi sur ses talons.  
Cory est telle une gentille dame. Ses cheveux blancs a été maintenu propre et ses yeux bleus brillent avec gentillesse quand elle me regarde. Sa fille, Kemeshi, a ses souhaite que je savais que mes parents, afin que je puisse dire où mes cheveux blonds et yeux bleus sont originaires. Même si je n'ai pas, je suis fière de mon apparence. Un grand nombre de filles avec qui j'ai travaillé m'a dit que j'étais beau, et que je deviendrais encore plus. C'est aussi la raison que l'homme m'a pris loin de ma famille, même si ma famille n'avait pas l'arrêter. Il aimait la façon dont j'ai regardé. J'ai été le paiement des dettes de mes parents à lui. Voilà comment je suis devenu un esclave des riches.  
J'essaie de ne pas s'y attarder. J'ai une nouvelle vie maintenant, avec la famille Fujisaki. Je vais garder ce journal, même si ce n'est que pour Cory. C'est une petite chose que je peux faire pour payer son dos pour me faire sortir de France.  
Je suis onze cette année et je serai de départ en sixième demain. Je suis excité et effrayé à la fois. Ce sera ma première fois dans une école, entouré de mon peuple si grand nombre. Il se sentira comme un jour de fête en France avec tant d'années.  
Je devrais aller rencontrer les autres garçons avant le super.

English translation  
Before the journal was handed to me:  
I was sitting at the piano in the music room. Lupus sat in front of me ontop of the piano. His ears twitched with the music I played. I got lost in the music. It had been years since I touched a piano let alone play one. This was one of the things Cory had promised me.  
Kemeshi and Cory came in without me noticing. "Can you play something faster?" Kemeshi asked of me. Startled I looked up at them, but I didn't stop playing. I even found my fingers picking up the pace of the song. "That's so pretty." Kemeshi smiled at me. She was a kind girl.  
"Do you like playing?" Cory said as she found one of the many comfortable chairs in the room. She sat with her legs crossed at the ankles and leaned back, her eyes closed. I nodded but she couldn't see that. I'm not comfortable with her enough to speak directly to her.  
"That's a yes, mom," Kemeshi said as she found another chair. "Do you always take request?" I shook my head. I don't like to answer verbally yet. Years of abuse has caused that.  
"You can play as much as you like here, Sore," she opened her eyes and looked at me. "We encourage musical talent in this house." She got up now. "Have you met the new boys? They're very kind. "She smiled at me as I shook my head no. There were more boys here now? Could I handle that? "This is for you." She now held out a small blue notebook. "It's a journal. Every child in this house will be keeping one for this year. It will help everyone adjust to the changes this summer brought us. Do you know how to keep a journal, Sore?" I nodded. The girls I had worked with in France kept journals. That's how they taught me to read and write in several languages including Japanese. "Good. You should start before dinner." Cory exited with Kemeshi at her heels.  
Cory is such a nice lady. Her white hair was kept neat and her blue eyes shine with kindness when she looks at me. Her daughter, Kemeshi, has her eyes. I wish I knew my parents, so I could tell where my blond hair and blue eyes are from. Even though I don't, I am proud of my looks. A lot of the girls I worked with told me I was handsome, and that I would grow only more so. That is also the reason that man took me away from my family, even though my family didn't stop him. He liked the way I looked. I was payment for my parents' debt to him. That's how I became a slave of the rich.  
I try not to dwell on it. I have a new life now, with the Fujisaki family. I will keep this journal, even if it is only for Cory. It is one small thing I can do to pay her back for getting me out of France.  
I'm eleven this year and I will be starting sixth grade tomorrow. I'm excited and scared at the same time. This will be my first time in a school, surrounded my so many people. It will feel like a party day in France with so many.  
I should go meet the other boys before super.

**ID**


	8. Journal of Kyoko: First day of school

**Yay! another chapter this week. This is where the story begins. Hope you enjoy.**

The Journal of Kyoko Hinamori: The First Day of School

September 1

Written at Lunch.

This morning was chaos between my dad and I. I woke up 15 minutes late so I didn't have time to sit and eat breakfast. I'd had to eat toast on the run. The only accent I had time to add to the uniform was a red crescent moon clip to my hair. It's a good thing that my hair is simple and that I had packed my bag last night.

Dad also got up late. He was running in a frenzy same as me. He almost forgot to tell me that I had dance class after school at the local dance studio. I don't get why he signs me up for random classes like dance, cooking, and art. I'm still not sure if I'm any good at them.

When I hit the street, I was surprised to see how many people eat breakfast as they walk to school (quite a lot). I blended in seamlessly with the other kids wearing the same uniform. That's when I heard the talk.

"Sore, did you get enough to eat?"

"Quit acting like a mother hen, Shi-chan."

"Don't tell me what to do, Iku."

"He has a point, Shi-chan."

"Quiet, Daichi."

This was a whole conversation coming from a large group of kids around my age. The center was a girl with long light purple hair up in a ponytail held with a white ribbon. She had the regular uniform but she had a red cape over it. This made me curious but not enough to ask. My shyness caught me. I walked the rest of the way to school, listening to the people around me.

The school is large with many hallways and rooms. This is how I got lost looking for the superintendent's office. I somehow ended up on the roof. I was about to turn away when I heard voices.

"Iku, stop this. Just give me my bag back!" the girl with the light purple hair from earlier was chasing a boy with dark blue hair and wearing a blue cape like hers. The boy had her bag and was jumping away from her every time she grabbed for it. He was fast!

"How much fun would that be?" the boy taunted.

"I don't care if you're having fun! Just stop this and give me my bag!" the girl was getting angry. They slowly made their way over to where I stood. The girl could now see me, but the boy couldn't. When he got close enough, I jumped and grabbed the bag. When I had the bag in my hands I ran around the boy and to the girl. It was the bravest thing I've ever done.

"Thank-you," the girl said as I handed her her bag. She turned to the stunned boy. "That's what you get for picking on me."

"This wasn't your business, shorty," the boy said angrily at me. I shrank and hid behind the girl. I wasn't much shorter than him, so why did he call me that? He was glaring at me as I peeked around the girl. He started toward me when the girl stopped him.

"Quit it, Iku. You're scaring her," She put her arm out trying to protect me from Iku.

"She had no right to ruin my game," Iku growled back.

"You had no right to pick on me, either, but that didn't stop you." the girl was getting mad too. Iku gave up and went back indoors. I came out from behind the girl to look at her. "Thanks again," she said to me. "Iku can be a jerk sometimes. My name is Kemeshi Fujisaki." She held her hand out to me. I shook it.

"I-I'm Kyoko Hinamori," I said meekly.

"It's nice to meet you, Hinamori-san. Are you new here?" Kemeshi started towards the door back into the school.

"Yes. I got lost on my way to the superintendent's office," I continued on behind her.

"I'll take you there," she offered. I smiled. Maybe I just made my first friend here in Japan.

**ID**


End file.
